¿La Obsesión del Merodeador?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—Cornamenta se llevó el mapa, otra vez.—" "—Dice que es una obsesión.—" "—Ajá, claro, obsesión solamente.—".Porque él muy bien sabía que lo que llamaba obsesión en realidad era amor...[Slash] ¡One-shot! ¡Snames! /OoC/Falta de lógica. incoherencias. Ya saben lo típico :) (Ambientado por la época de Los Merodeadores). Para Hime-chan Natsumi.


**¿La Obsesión del Merodeador?**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash, ósea relación homosexual. Un tanto OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del personaje). Falta de lógica (y si, esta vez no tengo dudas) e incoherencias. Semi-AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** Este fic esta dedicado a Hime-chan Natsumi. Hime-chan espero que te guste y no me asesines si no xD. Esto se me ocurrió en cuanto me dijiste sobre la pareja aunque salió algo diferente a lo planeado pero no importa. Te quiero, amiga :3

 **Nota2:** Respecto a los alias de Remus y Sirius, no lograba decidirme si usar los originales o la traducciones asique puse los dos, Lunático/Moony y Canuto/Padfoot respectivamente.

* * *

Remus Lupin, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en la Sala Común de su Casa, con un libro bastante grande apoyado sobre sus piernas el cual ya había leído poco más de la mitad y seguiría leyendo de no ser por los veloces pasos que escuchaba provenir de las escaleras junto con dos aromas familiares. Suspirando, el joven Lupin cerró su libro esperando pacientemente a que el par de personas llegaran de una vez y le dijeran lo que le tuvieran que decir -porque sí, de seguro uno de ellos tendría algo _sumamente importante_ que decirle- para luego seguir leyendo su libro tranquilamente.

—¡Remus!—exclamó un tanto alto Peter al estar parado enfrente del Hombre Lobo junto con un chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

—¡Moony!—lloriqueó el otro chico.

El castaño estudiante de sexto año volvió a suspirar, antes de sonreírle a sus dos amigos con suavidad, tenía ya una idea sobre qué se trataba todo ese melodrama que Sirius estaba a punto de hacer.

—Cornamenta se llevó el mapa, _otra vez_.—dijo levemente irritado el chico de ojos azules.

—Y nosotros estábamos planeando hacerles una broma a _Snivellus_ y a Malfoy.—agregó Padfoot al hacer un mohín.

—Una gran broma.—secundó con una sonrisita el castaño claro.

El muchacho de suaves ojos verdes, negó con la cabeza, fijando su mirada sobre los otros dos Gryffindors aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Saben que si Lily vuelve a escuchar _Snivellus_ se enojará con nosotros de vuelta, ¿Verdad?—dijo al agudizar sus sentidos para cerciorarse que la pelirroja no se encontraba cerca.

Pettigrew se encogió de hombros con un brillo en sus ojos azules, mientras que el primogénito de los Black sonreía algo, repito _algo_ , apenado al mirar a Remus desde arriba. Luego de un corto momento de silencio, el dueño de las orbes grises volvió al tema que lo había hecho interrumpir la lectura de su querido Lunático.

—¡Pero el mapa, Moony! ¡El mapa!—volvió a lloriquear el más alto de los Merodeadores bajo la atenta mirada del castaño.

Mientras tanto Colagusano susurraba:—Por alguna razón pareciera que Cornamenta se esta obsesionando con el mapa, ¿No lo creen así? Canuto, Lunático.—aunque él único que lo escuchó fue el joven Lupin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando de la manera más sigilosa que podía escondido con su capa de invisibilidad, teniendo el Mapa del Merodeador entre sus manos un moreno de ojos castaños evitaba encontrarse con la endemoniada Sra. Norris o con Flich. El chico del alborotado cabello negro observó el pedazo de pergamino con el ceño fruncido al notar esos dos puntos que se movían en el mapa, maldijo internamente sin saber bien a qué maldecía, si al par de puntos o su maldita necesidad de saber que hacia uno de ellos.

 _—Un pasillo más.—_ pensó James al hacer una mueca.

 _Esos dos siempre estaban juntos..._

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la esquina del pasillo que conectaba con otro donde sus objetivos se encontraban, y con el mapa bien agarrado, el joven Potter decidió acercarse al par de serpientes de forma cautelosa. Aguantando soltar un suspiro, fijó sus orbes castañas sobre el rubio alto que resultaba ser Lucius Malfoy quien hablaba con un chico más bajo de cabello negro, largo hasta por encima de los hombros y de mirada seria y hasta fría, Severus _"Snivellus"_ Snape.

—...Sigo diciendo que es estúpido, Severus.—dijo de forma fría Malfoy, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, Lucius.—replicó el delgado chico de la misma forma fría.

El Gryffindor parado frente a ambas serpientes no entendía ni medio de lo que hablaban, ¿Estúpido? ¿Qué? O más bien ¿Quién?. Mientras que los Slytherins seguían caminando en silencio seguidos por un invisible león, a un par de pasillos una bola de pelo con patas caminaba velozmente en busca de alumnos que ignoraban el toque de queda, y ¡Oh, si! En sus mininos ojos se podía ver un brillo malvado.

—Sabes que en cuanto Tom se enteré la fachada se irá al demonio, ¿No?—dijo de la nada el blanquecino.

Snape hiso una mueca, irritado cosa que en cierta forma sorprendió un poco al muchacho de las gafas.

—¡Por Salazar, Lucius!—dijo el pelinegro un poco alto.—Te he dicho que ya lo sé.—repitió fastidiado.

Con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro el rubio dijo:—Pero fijarte en un felino.—al hacer una mueca mostrando asco.—Un felino estúpido, además.—añadió al asentir.

Rodando los ojos el joven de orbes negras escuchaba la cháchara de su amigo mientras pensaba qué otros eran los estúpidos y de lo extraño que era no encontrarse con algún profesor aún, o con Flich, o la maldita gata esa y en ese preciso momento como por arte de magia -porque seguramente ese animal estaba poseído- la Sra. Norris apareció del otro lado del corredor comenzando a maullar y a acercarse hacia los tres adolescentes. Maldiciendo su suerte ambos Slytherin dieron media vuelta comenzando una huida táctica y con dignidad, hondeando sus capas con ayuda de un inexistente viento. Por su parte el pelinegro miraba por donde el par de chicos había desaparecido, haciendo una mueca ante los exagerados que eran sus rivales al mismo tiempo que esquivaba a Flich junto con la endemoniada gata, para volver rápidamente a su Casa.

 _Eso de espiar a la pequeña serpiente era muy trabajoso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentados uno al lado del otro los Merodeadores dormitaban -casi como el resto de los alumnos- mientras el profesor Binns hablaba sobre una de las batallas mágicas de la historia de forma monótona sin fijarse que tanto los estudiantes de Gryffindor como los de Slytherin que cursaban sexto año estaban medio muertos sobre sus mesas a causa del sueño. El licántropo castaño era el más despierto de los Gry junto con su amiga de ojos verdes, Lily Evans y Molly Prewett una pelirroja de ojos castaños, mientras que Peter dormía plácidamente usando el libro de texto como escudo para que Binns no se diera cuenta, James tenia apoyado su mentón sobre la palma de una de sus manos con los ojos entrecerrados y con la cabeza en las nubes, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el lado donde se encontraba la Casa rival, por su parte Sirius cabeceaba intentando no dejarse vencer por el aburrimiento y el sueño, fingiendo estar despabilado y con toda su atención puesta en la clase cuando sabía que su querido castaño lo estaba observando. El más bajo de los Gryffindor sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza divertido para luego fijar nuevamente su mirada verde sobre su pelinegro amigo, viéndole suspirar con desgano; levemente ceñudo y preocupado, al igual que Colagusano puso su libro de pie, usándolo como escudo mientras escribía una simple pregunta en un pedazo de pergamino y con un pequeño y disimulado movimiento de varita se lo envió al castaño oscuro y de cabello un tanto largo.

Parpadeando varias veces Sirius espantó el sueño por un rato al sentir como algo lo golpeaba al costado de su cabeza para luego caer frente a sus narices, sobre la mesa, algo molesto el chico de ojos grises leyó el pedazo de papel, reconociendo la letra de su castaño favorito.

 _"Padfoot, ¿Tú sabes que tiene James?"_

El animago dirigió su mirada al licántropo notando que este fingía prestar atención a lo que decía el aburrido fantasma, estaba esperando una respuesta. Suspirando, Black miró por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo el cual claramente tenía la mente en otra parte, como embobado; con rapidez escribió una respuesta para devolverle el papel a Remus, el cual en cuanto lo recibió se puso a leer con disimulo.

 _"Seguramente debe estar pensando en una broma nueva, o se volvió a meter en problemas con Lily, recuerda que cuando regresó ellos tuvieron una larga charla..."_

Lupin resopló, guardando la notita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, pensando lo dicho por Canuto, posiblemente el que Potter se encontrara volando por las nubes era más que nada por lo que la bruja de ojos verdes le había dicho en la noche -prácticamente la madrugada- que por cierto el Cazador no había querido contar al igual que la chica. Al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en su rostro la pelirroja Evans miraba lo que hacían sus amigos, algo satisfecha al ver el estado del primogénito de los Potter para luego pasar su esmeralda mirada a la parte donde se encontraban las serpientes, fijando su vista en unos de los puestos que se encontraban en el medio del aula donde su mejor amigo Sev se encontraba sentado acompañado por Lucius Malfoy, ignorando felizmente la clase escribiendo alguna cosa en el libro de texto. Con un sutil movimiento de mano junto con un asentimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa saludó al pálido chico cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, por su parte Snape sólo asintió con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, para luego notar como su pelirroja amiga le hizo una seña haciéndole fijar sus ojos en _cierta persona_ , sonrojándose levemente.

 _—Malvada Lily, estoy seguro que es medio Sly.—_ pensó el pelinegro al volver a poner su atención en el libro de texto.

Mientras la Gryffindor sonreía divertida, sentado desde su lugar el castaño Merodeador miraba las interacciones entre leona y serpiente con interés para luego mirar a sus amigos, pero más que nada a un durmiente Sirius.

 _Oh, Padfoot y Colagusano no estarían para nada felices con esto..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James acompañado por Sirius se encontraba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacía el Gran Comedor terminando de planear la broma que harían en la cena para luego contarle los detalles al par de castaños ya que en esos momentos Remus se había ido a hablar con Lily a la Torre mientras que Peter se había quedado hablando con Arthur Weasley, un pelirrojo de ojos azules que también era Gry. Dejando una de sus oraciones a medias el mago de orbes grises dejó que sonrisa burlona se dibujara en su rostro para luego mirar con diversión a su moreno amigo.

—Mira Cornamenta, ahí esta _Snivellus_.—dijo el león al señalar con la cabeza el otro lado del pasillo de donde el delgado chico venía acompañado por su hermano menor, Regulus.

Inmediatamente el dueño de las orbes castañas fijó su mirada en la dirección en la que miraba Canuto, quedando -de una forma muy mal disimulada- prendado de la delgada serpiente al tiempo que una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras su mejor amigo le miraba extrañado.

—Ya que no hay muros a la costa, ¿Qué tal una broma, James?—dijo en voz baja el mago divertido.

Potter barajeó esa idea en su cabeza mientras ese brillo travieso aparecía en sus ojos. La idea de hacerle una broma a _Snivellus_ era tentadora, el cínico ese estaba prestándole demasiada atención a su conversación con el hermano menor de Sirius, y eso no le agradaba porque seguramente estaban planeando alguna de sus perversas cosas contra él.

 _Sí, por eso le molestaba que hablaran tan cómodamente, no por alguna otra razón._

"—Ni se ocurra hacerle alguna de tus tontas bromas a Sev, ¿Entendiste, James?—"

Las palabras de Lily de la noche anterior se repetían en su mente, bufando y frunciendo el ceño, denegó lo dicho por el más alto y cuando este preguntó por qué, sólo dijo:

—Lily.

—Oh, mi más sentido pésame, compadre.—dijo burlonamente el Black.

Y con eso ambos leones dieron media vuelta cambiando radicalmente la dirección a la que iban, mientras que el pelinegro le dirigía una última mirada brillante a su rival escolar.

 _Argh. Maldita Lily y su intuición femenina..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola, chicos.—saludó la pelirroja al ver entrar al par de amigos por el cuadro de La Dama Gorda.

—Hola, Lily.—dijo un sonriente y nervioso James al mirar la sonrisita de su amiga.

—¡Moony!—exclamó el castaño oscuro al saltar sobre el licántropo.—¡McDonagall me castigó!—lloriqueó con lágrimas falsas.

Los tres adolescentes observaban la actuación -que ya era bastante conocida- de Sirius, el castaño de ojos verdes sonreía con suavidad al mirar a su pareja, mientras que la bruja negaba con la cabeza divertida intentando no reír mientras que el moreno reía a carcajada suelta mientras que los demás alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban en la Sala Común los miraban raro.

—¿Y qué hiciste para que te castigaran por cuarta vez en la semana, Padfoot?—cuestionó curioso el Lupin.

—¡Nada!—dijo rápidamente.

—Hechizó a Regulus.—acusó el chico de las gafas con burla.

Una vez dicho eso, el orgulloso heredero de los Potter subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, la cual compartía con sus otros tres amigos y se acostó en su cama, sabiendo de sobra que Remus y Lily le darían a Canuto un sermón sobre las cosas que no debía hacer en la escuela y a algún familiar. Y, oh, la venganza era dulce. Por su lado una vez terminado el regaño de media hora y que el moreno de ojos grises escapara fuera de la Torre excusándose con que "iría a buscar a Colagusano y a Arthur", ambos Gryffindors se pusieron una barrera a su alrededor para que nadie los pudiera escuchar cuando comenzaran a hablar sobre ciertas personitas idiotas.

—¿Y entonces me vas a contar lo que pasó anoche...?—inquirió tranquilamente el castaño.

La bruja suspiró, un tanto más aliviada de que quién le preguntase sobre eso y se hubiese dado cuenta de eso fuese el comprensivo Remus porque si hubiesen sido Sirius o Peter las cosas se irían por la borda.

—Si, pero primero dime como te diste cuenta.—pidió amablemente la muchacha de tez clara.

Lunático sonrió un poco, pasándose una de sus manos por su castaño cabello, ¿No pasaba nada si le decía a la chica que desde el principio lo había sospechado, verdad?

—Podría decirse que lo supe desde el principio, me pareció imposible asique lo ignore por un tiempo.—dijo algo nervioso.—Luego la posibilidad pareció más fuerte y comencé a observarlos, a los tres. Por parte de James estaba todo aclarado, aunque él diga lo contrario, el problema lo tenía con Severus, no podía saber bien lo que sentía pero de apoco me di cuenta de tu intervención.—dijo al mirar divertido la cara que la pelirroja había puesto.—Observe todo lo posible en las ultimas semanas, con lo que hiciste hoy en la clase de Binns lo confirmé.—finalizó con suavidad.

—Tan observador como siempre.—alagó la leona sorprendida.

La Criatura Mágica se ruborizó levemente ante lo dicho por su compañera de curso.

—¿Entonces...?—insistió el chico de mirada suave.

Lily suspiró, algo fastidiada.

—Dice que es una obsesión.—dijo irritada.

El castaño pestañeó.—¿Obsesión?—repitió, incrédulo.

—Sí.—afirmó la otra.—Que no le odia pero que no siente nada por él, que sólo esta obsesionado con lo que hace o deja de hacer, en sus gestos, en el trato con los de su Casa, ya sabes.—añadió al fruncir el ceño.

—Entonces es una grave y profunda obsesión, lleva obsesionado con Severus Snape desde primer año.—replicó con cierta molestia el castaño.

—Aunque el que haya dicho que no le odia ya es algo.—comentó la Gry. El chico sólo asintió.

Desde allí por un buen rato ambos leones se pusieron a analizar la situación discutiendo los puntos de vista, bien, para ellos era más que obvio que el moreno no estaba _sólo obsesionado_ con el Slytherin de mirada seria, si pensaban bien poco a poco James había ido bajando el nivel de sus bromas, pero aun así se las seguía haciendo al pelinegro para llamar su atención -por mucho que Potter dijera que era para molestarlo solamente-, también era bastante visible su malhumor junto con su ceño fruncido cuando Severus lo ignoraba olímpicamente y hablaba cómodamente con cualquier otro, y eso era más notorio cuando ese otro era Malfoy, por alguna desconocida razón Cornamenta conocía varios de los gustos de su rival y en más de una ocasión había dicho "La máscara de Snivellus no siempre está en su rostro" y la pelirroja podría afirmar que el chico de cabello revuelto conocía algunas facetas del humor de su mejor amigo. Ambos suspiraron, eso de asegurar cosas que el muy valiente de su amigo no diría a menos que estuviera bajo los efectos de _Veritaserum_ , cosa que por el momento era imposible; bufando ambos volvieron a su análisis, el lado bueno de todo ese dolor de cabezas es que si recordaban con exactitud podían darse cuenta de las miradas que ambos chicos se tiraban cuando se enfrentaban, junto con sus sonrisas y el brillo especial y único en sus ojos, seguido de su buen humor -que cada uno demostraba a su manera, claro- que los dos pelinegros tenían por el resto del día.

 _Bien, si eso no era amor, tanto Lily como Remus harían la limpieza completa de todo el castillo y sin magia._

—Pero...¿Severus te a dicho algo?—cuestionó el león con interés.

—Por supuesto, y no hay dudas.—dijo simplemente al sonreír con suficiencia.—¿Sabias que Sev cree que soy medio Sly?—agregó, confundida.

—No...¿Por qué pensará eso?—dijo con un leve temblor en su voz haciéndose el desentendido. _—Al menos los chicos y yo no somos los únicos que pensamos eso.—_ pensó al soltar un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por las siguientes dos semanas tanto Evans como Lupin se la pasaban observando la interacción entre James y Severus, mientras que los Merodeadores seguían con sus bromas -la última y que le había costado un buen castigo y varios puntos era el que a Regulus y a Malfoy el cabello le cambiara de color junto con mucha comezón gracias al polvo pica-pica-, por la noche James se desaparecía junto con su capa y el mapa como ya se le había hecho mala costumbre para disgusto de Sirius quien no tenía idea de qué diablos pasaba al igual que el castaño de ojos azules y aparentemente los que sabían no dirían nada. En cuanto vieron al chico de ojos castaños salir de la Sala Común mientras que Black se iba a jugar ajedrez mágico con Weasley y Colagusano era medio secuestrado por Molly y otro chico, ambos jóvenes de ojos verdes pusieron una barrera a su alrededor para tener más privacidad.

—¿Mañana?—dijo Remus al levantar una ceja.

—Sip, mañana.—confirmó alegre la bruja.—Y no te preocupes por Sirius y Peter, le pediré ayuda a Molly para que los entretenga.—añadió con un brillo en sus ojos.

El castaño suspiró.—Sólo espero que esto funcione, Lily.—dijo algo preocupado.

—¡Oh! Créeme que funcionará.—afirmó feliz la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El licántropo se pasó una mano por la nuca, nervioso, al mismo tiempo esperaba que su pelinegro amigo llegará al tercer piso dónde ahora él se encontraba.

 _Ah, Lily y sus ideas..._

—¡Remus!—escuchó a sus espaldas.

Dando un salto en su lugar levemente asustado se dio media vuelta para encarar al líder de su grupo.

—Ja...James.—saludó el asustado castaño.

El nombrado miró extrañado a Moody, parecía nervioso, ¿Estaría asustado por algo?

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el moreno.

—¡N...No!—exclamó Lupin exaltado.

En ese preciso instante de la nada la pelirroja Lily apareció en el corredor acompañada por uno de los alumnos de la Casa verde y plata, _"sorprendiéndose"_ para luego sonreír contenta.

—¡Chicos!—saludó enérgica mientras agarraba de la mano a Sev y literalmente lo arrastraba con ella.

Dando un par de pasos finalmente la leona acompañada por el pálido Slytherin se encontraban frente a frente con los otros dos Gryffindors estando Remus un paso atrás de James y Lily al lado de Snape, agarrándolo de la mano mientras una gatuna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver el ceño fruncido del chico de las gafas. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban parados frente a un aula en desuso que tenía la puerta convenientemente abierta, con una mirada entre licántropo y bruja, un movimiento de varitas y un empujoncito, los dos rivales se encontraban encerrados en el salón y sin sus varitas a la mano.

—¡Lily, Lupin!—se pudo escuchar la amortiguada voz de Severus.

—¡Abre la puerta, Moony!—secundó James con molestia.

—Nada de eso.—dijo con severidad la joven bruja.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron ambos muchachos.

Con tranquilidad la auto-nombrada celestina guardó las dos varitas ajenas en los bolsillo de su túnica antes de volver a hablar.

—James, Sev tiene algo importante que decirte.—dijo simplemente.

—Severus, James también tiene algo importante que decirte.—prosiguió el castaño.

—¿A qué te refieres?—dijeron al unísono león y serpiente, espantándose internamente ante ello.

—No hagan el tonto, saben perfectamente a que me refiero a _eso_.—dijo fastidiada la adolescente mientras qué Moony susurraba un _Tempus_ para fijarse la hora.

—Les daremos una hora y media para que arreglen sus cosas.—avisó el chico de tez clara.

—Y si no lo hacen ya, se quedaran ahí por los próximos dos días.—añadió Evans con un tono algo atemorizante.—No se preocupen que si eso llega a pasar Sirius y Peter no se percataran, James, Molly los tiene ocupados arrastrándolos por todo Hogsmade. Y por tu parte Severus, amigo, Lucius dijo que lo hagas de una vez, Tom afirmó que no tiene ningún problema con que pase eso y Regulus añadió que sería entretenido.—dijo sonriente como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta y apreciar los rostros atónitos de ambos jóvenes.

—Bien, nosotros nos retiramos.—dijo con una sonrisita, Lupin.

Alejándose unos cuantos pasos, ambos podían escuchar las maldiciones de sus amigos, e interiormente le rogaron a Merlín, Godric y Morgana que las cosas salieran bien. Dos horas y quince minutos más tarde, el par de casamenteros pertenecientes a la Casa escarlata y dorado, observaban aliviados lo juntitos que estaban los dos rivales, estando James abrazando por la cintura al pelinegro más bajo, con una sonrisa enorme mientras el Sly permanecía levemente sonrojado y con brillo en sus ojo, ambos chicos ya con sus varitas de vuelta con ellos.

 _—Ajá, claro, obsesión solamente.—_ pensó co ironía la pelirroja.

 _Y desde cuando una simple obsesión podía hacer felices a dos personas, o más bien desde cuando dos personas podían decir que lo sentían no pasaba de obsesión, ¿Uhm?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después, metido en su habitación con el Mapa del Merodeador finalmente de vuelta en sus manos, gracias a que al irse Cornamenta sólo hubiera llevado su capa, un sonriente Sirius Black susurraba la clave para activar el pergamino.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son para nada buenas*.—dijo el castaño oscuro al sostener con una mano el mapa y con la otra su varita.

E inmediatamente el mapa mostró su presentación que decía: _"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen de presentar el Mapa del Merodeador."_ Y sinceramente por primera vez desde que habían creado aquel objeto, Padfoot se arrepentía por alguna razón que mostrara la ubicación de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Bajando por las escaleras con una rapidez un tanto peligrosa el mago se paró enfrente de su novio, y sus dos amigos quienes le miraron confundidos.

—Estoy seguro que ustedes dos saben algo sobre esto.—dijo con seriedad el joven de orbes grises al mostrarle el mapa a Remus, Lily y Peter, dejándoles ver dos puntos que estaban demasiado juntos en un lugar algo apartado del colegio y los nombres de ambos alumnos se podía leer con claridad.

James Potter y Severus Snape.

—Quiero saber qué pasa ahora mismo.—exigió al mirar fijamente a la bruja y al dueño de los suaves ojos verdes.

Tanto la pelirroja como la Criatura Mágica se miraron entre sí, antes de asentir, poniéndose de pie, la chica se acercaba a un sorprendido Peter mientras que el castaño le quitaba de las manos el mapa al más alto del grupo.

—Esta bien, pero vamos a la habitación, Sirius.—dijo con calma Lupin llevándose consigo a su animago favorito al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y la posaba sobre el papel susurrando suavemente.—Travesura realizada.

Y el mapa volvió a estar en blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el tercer piso del castillo, en una de las tantas aulas sin usar, se encontraban dos chicos pelinegros sentados uno arriba del otro, cubiertos por la capa invisible del más alto, besándose mientras estaban bien abrazados. James observó con deleite el rostro sonrojado de Sev -quien se encontraba sentado sobre su regazo- acompañado de su jadeante respiración y sus hinchados labios, quien le sonreía levemente provocando una vez más que su corazón saltará en su pecho. Contento el león volvió a besar a su amante mientras agradecía todo lo que Lily junto con Remus habían hecho para que dejara de andar de terco.

 _Porque él muy bien sabía que lo que llamaba obsesión en realidad era amor..._

* * *

 **Antes que nada...¡Dije que no tenía lógica!**

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí, despidiendo el mes de Enero x3. Bien ya varias cosas las dije haya arriba asique no las repetiré. ¡Perdonen los errores que pude haber cometido! Ya saben siempre se me pasa algo.**

 **¡Bien! Ahora con lo que pasó en ese aula cuando Remus y Lily encerraron a los otros dos no lo puse por malota xD la escena ya estaba lista pero no la puse pero~ ¡Si adivinan porque quite la escena les mandare un Severus y James navideño! (?)**

 ***Ahora con la clave para hacer funcionar el mapa no la recuerdo muy bien por el final asique quedo así cuando la dijo Sirius.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir además de ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y si no que no duelan los tomatazos.**

 **Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
